MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk09/WST3.OVR
WordStar Tutor - LESSON 3. Strings 0x151-0x173 * 0x179-0x19C * * 0x1A2-0x1C7 * * 0x1CD-0x1F2 * * 0x1F8-0x21E * * 0x224-0x24B * * 0x251-0x289 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 0x28F-0x2C6 * * 0x2CC-0x301 * * 0x307-0x33A * * 0x340-0x371 * * 0x377-0x3A6 * * 0x3AC-0x3D9 * * 0x3DF-0x40D * * * 0x413-0x442 * * * * 0x448-0x478 * * * * 0x47F-0x4B0 * * * * 0x4B6-0x4E8 * * 0x4EE-0x501 Program name. WordStar Tutor ™ 0x507-0x51D Program description. Your on-screen tutorial 0x523-0x53A See above. for the WordStar program 0x540-0x54A Lesson number. LESSON 3 0x550-0x56E Release and product ID. Release 3.32, ID # 423553KQ-002 0x574-0x5AF Copyright. Copyright © 1983, 1984, MicroPro International Corporation 0x5B5-0x5CE All rights reserved 0x9E6-0x9EC RETURN 0x9EF-0x9FD to continue or 0xA00-0xA05 ESC 0xA07-0xA0E to exit 0xA47-0xA6B You can press only RETURN or ESC here 0xA9B-0xADB ----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!---------- 0xBEC * 0xC01-0xC07 /\ / 0xC1C-0xC21 < ** > 0xC36-0xC3A \/\/ 0xC4C-0xC62 WW WW 0xC76-0xC8C SSSSSSSS 0xCAC-0xCBB WW WW 0xCD1-0xCFA SS SS 0xD0C-0xD2E WW W WW 0xD34-0xD4D SS 0xD68-0xDB6 WW WWW WW OOOOOO RRRRRRR DDDDDDD SS TTTTTTTT AAAA RRRRRRR 0xDBC-0xE0A WW WWWWW WW OO OO RR RR DD DD SSSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR 0xE10-0xE5E WWWW WWWW OO OO RR RR DD DD SS TT AA AA RR RR 0xE64-0xEB2 WWW WWW OO OO RRRRRRR DD DD SS TT AAAAAAAA RRRRRRR 0xEB8-0xF06 WW WW OO OO RR RR DD DD SS SS TT AA AA RR RR 0xF0C-0xF5A W W OOOOOO RR RR DDDDDDD SSSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR 0xF61-0xFAD ----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!---------------------- 0x102E-0x1043 <<< Opening Menu >>> 0x1124-0x1136 <<< Main Menu >>> 0x13AD-0x13B4 < Help > 0x13C0-0x13C8 < Block > 0x13D4-0x13DC < Quick > 0x13E8-0x13F0 < Print > 0x13FC-0x1407 < Onscreen > 0x14F5-0x150A not editing 0x1510-0x1534 < < < O P E N I N G M E N U > > > 0x153F-0x1558 ---Preliminary Commands--- 0x155B-0x1560 | 0x1563-0x1574 --File Commands-- 0x1577-0x1579 | 0x157C-0x158D -System Commands- 0x159A-0x15E8 L Change logged disk drive | | R Run a program 0x15EE-0x1608 F File directory now 0x160B-0x160C ON 0x160F-0x1640 | P PRINT a file | X EXIT to system 0x1646-0x1694 H Set help level | | 0x169E-0x16BA ---Commands to open a file--- 0x16BD-0x16D5 | E RENAME a file | 0x16D8-0x16E9 -WordStar Options- 0x16F6-0x1744 D Open a document file | O COPY a file | M Run MailMerge 0x174A-0x1798 N Open a non-document file | Y DELETE a file | S Run SpellStar 0x17C6-0x17CC PAGE 0x17CF-0x17D4 LINE 0x17D7-0x17DF COL 0x189D-0x18A6 INSERT ON 0x18B5-0x18DB < < < M A I N M E N U > > > 0x18E7-0x18F9 --Cursor Movement-- 0x18FC-0x1902 | 0x1905-0x190C -Delete- 0x190F-0x1913 | 0x1916-0x1924 -Miscellaneous- 0x1927-0x192B | 0x192E-0x193B -Other Menus- 0x1945-0x1993 ^S char left ^D char right |^G char | ^I Tab ^B Reform | (from Main only) 0x1999-0x19EA ^A word left ^F word right |DEL chr lf| ^V INSERT ON/OFF |^J Help ^K Block Ŕśë 0x19ED-0x1A3B ^E line up ^X line down |^T word rt|^L Find/Replce again|^Q Quick ^P Print 0x1A4A-0x1A56 --Scrolling-- 0x1A59-0x1A93 |^Y line |RETURN End paragraph|^O Onscreen 0x1A99-0x1AE8 ^Z line down ^W line up | | ^N Insert a RETURN | 0x1AEE-0x1B3D ^C screen up ^R screen down| | ^U Stop a command | 0x1B51-0x1B76 < < < H E L P M E N U > > > 0x1B7C-0x1BB4 | | 0x1BB7-0x1BC5 --Other Menus-- 0x1BD4-0x1C22 H Display & set the help level | S Status line | (from Main only) 0x1C28-0x1C76 B Paragraph reform (CONTROL-B) | R Ruler line | ^J Help ^K Block 0x1C7C-0x1CCA F Flags in right-most column | M Margins & Tabs | ^Q Quick ^P Print 0x1CD0-0x1D1E D Dot commands, print controls | P Place markers | ^O Onscreen 0x1D24-0x1D72 I Index of commands | V Moving text | Space Bar returns 0x1D78-0x1DC6 | | you to Main Menu. 0x1DDA-0x1E00 < < < B L O C K M E N U > > > 0x1E09-0x1E17 -Saving Files- 0x1E1A-0x1E1C | 0x1E1F-0x1E30 -Block Operations- 0x1E33-0x1E35 | 0x1E38-0x1E49 -File Operations- 0x1E4C-0x1E50 | 0x1E53-0x1E60 -Other Menus- 0x1E6A-0x1EB8 S Save & resume | B Begin K End | R Read P Print | (from Main only) 0x1EBE-0x1F0C D Save--done | H Hide / Display | O Copy E Rename | ^J Help ^K Block 0x1F12-0x1F60 X Save & exit | C Copy Y Delete | J Delete | ^Q Quick ^P Print 0x1F66-0x1F8D Q Abandon file | V Move W Write | 0x1F90-0x1FA1 -Disk Operations- 0x1FA4-0x1FB8 | ^O Onscreen 0x1FC1-0x1FCF -Place Markers- 0x1FD2-0x1FE3 | N Column now 0x1FE6-0x1FE8 OFF 0x1FEB-0x2014 |L Change logged disk| Space Bar returns 0x201A-0x2050 0-9 set/hide 0-9| |F Directory now 0x2053-0x2055 OFF 0x2058-0x206C | you to Main Menu. 0x2080-0x20A6 < < < Q U I C K M E N U > > > 0x20B1-0x20C5 ---Cursor Movement--- 0x20C8-0x20CD | 0x20D0-0x20D7 -Delete- 0x20DA-0x20DD | 0x20E0-0x20F0 --Miscellaneous-- 0x20F3-0x20F5 | 0x20F8-0x2107 --Other Menus-- 0x210F-0x215D S left side D right side |Y line rt|F Find text in file | (from Main only) 0x2163-0x21B1 E top scrn X bottom scrn |DEL lin lf|A Find & Replace |^J Help ^K Block 0x21B7-0x2205 R top file C end file |L Find Misspelling |^Q Quick ^P Print 0x220B-0x2259 B top block K end block |Q Repeat command or |^O Onscreen 0x225F-0x22AD 0-9 marker Z down W up | key until space |Space Bar returns 0x22B3-0x2301 P previous V last Find or Block | bar or other key |you to Main Menu. 0x2315-0x233B < < < P R I N T M E N U > > > 0x2346-0x2364 ------- Special Effects ------- 0x2367-0x236C | 0x236F-0x2381 -Printing Changes- 0x2384-0x2387 | 0x238A-0x2396 -Other Menus- 0x23A1-0x23EF (begin and end) | (one time each) | A Alternate pitch | (from Main only) 0x23F5-0x2443 B Bold D Double | H Overprint char | N Standard pitch |^J Help ^K Block 0x2449-0x2497 S underscore | O Non-break space | C Printing pause |^Q Quick ^P Print 0x249D-0x24EB X Strikeout | F Phantom space | Y Other ribbon color|^O Onscreen 0x24F1-0x251A V Subscript | G Phantom rubout | 0x251D-0x252C --User Patches-- 0x252F-0x2543 |Space Bar returns 0x2549-0x2597 T Superscript | RET Overprint line | Q(1) W(2) E(3) R(4) |you to Main Menu. 0x25AB-0x25D1 < < < O N S C R E E N M E N U > > > 0x25DA-0x25E9 -Margins & Tabs- 0x25EC-0x25EF | 0x25F2-0x2602 -Line Functions- 0x2605-0x2608 | 0x260B-0x261A --More Toggles-- 0x261D-0x2622 | 0x2625-0x2631 -Other Menus- 0x263B-0x2674 L Set left margin |C Center text | J Justify now 0x2677-0x2679 OFF 0x267C-0x268E | (from Main only) 0x2694-0x26CD R Set right margin|S Set line spacing | V Vari-tabs now 0x26D0-0x26D1 ON 0x26D4-0x26E7 |^J Help ^K Block 0x26ED-0x2726 X Release margins | | H Hyph-help now 0x2729-0x272B OFF 0x272E-0x2740 |^Q Quick ^P Print 0x2746-0x275C I Set N Clear tab| 0x275F-0x276B ---Toggles--- 0x276E-0x2782 | E Soft hyph now 0x2785-0x2787 OFF 0x278A-0x279D |^O Onscreen 0x27A3-0x27C6 G Paragraph tab |W Wrd wrap now 0x27C9-0x27CA ON 0x27CD-0x27E0 | D Prnt disp now 0x27E3-0x27E4 ON 0x27E7-0x27FA |Space Bar returns 0x2800-0x2823 F Ruler from line |T Rlr line now 0x2826-0x2827 ON 0x282A-0x283D | P Pge break now 0x2840-0x2841 ON 0x2844-0x2857 |you to Main Menu. 0x2FD3-0x2FD5 / 0x2FD9-0x2FDB \ 0x2FF2-0x2FF7 / 0x2FFB-0x3000 \ 0x3022-0x3027 / 0x302B-0x3030 \ 0x3050-0x3055 / 0x3059-0x305E \ 0x3062-0x306B __ 0x307C-0x3085 / 0x3089-0x3091 \ / 0x3098-0x309D \ 0x30AC-0x30B5 / 0x30B9-0x30C9 \ \__/ 0x30D8-0x30E1 / 0x30E5-0x30ED \ 0x310B-0x3114 / 0x3118-0x3120 \ 0x313C-0x314A / 0x314E-0x315C \ 0x3170-0x317E / 0x3182-0x3190 \ 0x31A2-0x31B0 / 0x31B4-0x31C2 \ 0x31D4-0x31E2 / 0x31E6-0x31F4 \ 0x3203-0x3211 / 0x3215-0x3223 \ 0x3233-0x3258 Please type your first name __________ 0x325E-0x327D and press the key marked RETURN. 0x3356-0x3360 Thank you, 0x3398-0x33CA Look for help messages, instructions, and your work 0x33D0-0x33FF in the same screen areas as in previous lessons. 0x3406-0x3438 Do you want to hear a "BEEP" if you make a mistake? 0x344D Y 0x3450-0x345E for "BEEP" 0x3461 N 0x3464-0x3471 for NO "BEEP" 0x3481-0x34A3 Press Y for "BEEP", N for NO "BEEP" 0x34F8-0x3538 In this lesson, you'll learn how to give WordStar these commands: 0x3540-0x355E * Move the cursor word by word 0x3464-0x3579 * Mark blocks of text 0x357F-0x35A6 * Move, copy, and delete blocks of text 0x35FE-0x3629 If this is your first time with this lesson, 0x362F-0x3659 go through each section in numerical order. 0x365F-0x36A5 If you've been through this lesson before, you may want to skip around. 0x36AB-0x36D6 Here are the sections you can choose to see: 0x3779-0x37A5 1. Review the scrolling commands 0x37F9-0x3825 2. Move the cursor word-by-word 0x3879-0x38A5 3. Mark blocks of text 0x38F9-0x3925 4. Move, copy, and delete blocks of text 0x39C8-0x39E5 Where would you like to begin? 0x39FF-0x3A03 Press 0x3A06-0x3A08 1 0x3A0B-0x3A0C or 0x3A0F-0x3A11 2 0x3A14-0x3A15 or 0x3A18-0x3A1A 3 0x3A1D-0x3A1E or 0x3A21-0x3A22 4 0x3A2E-0x3A4C Check the box for valid choices 0x3A64-0x3A67 1234 0x3AA0-0x3AD2 Let's start WordStar and review scrolling commands. 0x3AFF-0x3B16 Type WS and press RETURN 0x3B5E-0x3B63 RETURN 0x3B6D-0x3B78 Press RETURN 0x3B9A-0x3BC2 Program name, product ID and release. WordStar ID # 213453KQ-002 Release 3.31 0x3BC9-0x3BFF Copyright © 1979, 1984, MicroPro International Corp. 0x3E3E-0x3E4F directory of disk 0x3E59-0x3E87 MENUTOUR MENUTOUR.BAK PRINT.TST SUMMARY 0x3ED0-0x3F10 You've been here before. In fact, you're an old hand at the next 0x3F16-0x3F42 task: opening the file MENUTOUR for editing. 0x3F56-0x3F5A Press 0x3F5D-0x3F72 Open a document file 0x3F75-0x3F7B command 0x3F89-0x3F8F Press D 0x3FD2-0x3FE7 ^D not editing 0x3FF3-0x4007 not editing 0x400F-0x403F Use this command to create a new document file, 0x4045-0x407D or to initiate alteration of an existing document file. 0x4083-0x40B2 A file name is 1-8 letters/digits, a period, 0x40B8-0x40DE and an optional 1-3 character type. 0x40E4-0x4119 File name may be preceded by disk drive letter A-D 0x411F-0x4153 and colon, otherwise current logged disk is used. 0x4159-0x4193 ^S=delete character ^Y=delete entry ^F=File directory 0x4199-0x41D3 ^D=restore character ^R=Restore entry ^U=cancel command 0x41D9-0x41F1 NAME OF FILE TO EDIT? 0x4203-0x4214 directory of disk 0x4217-0x4218 Z: 0x421E-0x424C MENUTOUR MENUTOUR.BAK PRINT.TST SUMMARY 0x4262-0x427F Type MENUTOUR and press RETURN 0x42B2-0x42B9 MENUTOUR 0x42CE-0x42D3 RETURN 0x42DD-0x42E8 Press RETURN 0x4319-0x4320 MENUTOUR 0x4364-0x43B2 ^DFROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS^D 0x43B9-0x4407 Ms. Frances Jones 0x440E-0x445C Software Tours, Inc. 0x4463-0x44B1 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x44B8-0x4506 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x451F-0x4560 Here's the beginning of your letter again. As in the last lesson, 0x4566-0x4599 I've added some more text, and saved you the typing. 0x459F-0x45E9 We'll use the scrolling commands you learned in the last lesson to view the 0x45EF-0x45F5 letter. 0x46AF-0x46FD Dear Ms. Jones, 0x4759-0x47A8 I can't tell you how much my husband and I enjoyed your company's 0x47C1-0x47E9 Remember to use the Scrolling commands. 0x47F1-0x4807 ^Z line down ^W line up 0x480D-0x4827 ^C screen up ^R screen down 0x483A-0x483F Press 0x4842-0x484C line down 0x484F-0x4861 command three times 0x4878-0x487F Press ^Z 0x48F3-0x4941 Ms. Frances Jones 0x4948-0x4996 Software Tours, Inc. 0x499D-0x49EB 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x49F2-0x4A40 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x4A9C-0x4AEA Dear Ms. Jones, 0x4B46-0x4B95 I can't tell you how much my husband and I enjoyed your company's 0x4B9B-0x4BEA tour of the WordStar program last weekend. Helpful menus were 0x4BFD-0x4C02 Press 0x4C05-0x4C0F line down 0x4C12-0x4C23 command twice more 0x4C40-0x4C8E Software Tours, Inc. 0x4C95-0x4CE3 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x4CEA-0x4D38 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x4D94-0x4DE2 Dear Ms. Jones, 0x4E3E-0x4E8D I can't tell you how much my husband and I enjoyed your company's 0x4E93-0x4EE2 tour of the WordStar program last weekend. Helpful menus were 0x4EE8-0x4F37 always nearby and ready to assist us. We didn't get lost once. 0x4F4B-0x4F50 Press 0x4F53-0x4F5D line down 0x4F60-0x4F70 command once more 0x4F8D-0x4FDB 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x4FE2-0x5030 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x508C-0x50DA Dear Ms. Jones, 0x5136-0x5185 I can't tell you how much my husband and I enjoyed your company's 0x518B-0x51DA tour of the WordStar program last weekend. Helpful menus were 0x51E0-0x522F always nearby and ready to assist us. We didn't get lost once. 0x5235-0x5283 I would recommend your tour to anyone. 0x5294-0x52B2 Good! Now reverse direction. 0x52C1-0x52CA Press the 0x52CD-0x52D5 line up 0x52D8-0x52DE command 0x5317-0x531E Press ^W 0x53BD-0x540B Software Tours, Inc. 0x5412-0x5460 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x5467-0x54B5 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x5511-0x555F Dear Ms. Jones, 0x55BB-0x560A I can't tell you how much my husband and I enjoyed your company's 0x5610-0x565F tour of the WordStar program last weekend. Helpful menus were 0x5665-0x56B4 always nearby and ready to assist us. We didn't get lost once. 0x56BA-0x56F1 GOOD! Let's do it again. 0x56F9-0x5702 Press the 0x5705-0x570D line up 0x5710-0x5721 command once again 0x5743-0x5791 Ms. Frances Jones 0x5798-0x57E6 Software Tours, Inc. 0x57ED-0x583B 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x5842-0x5890 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x58EC-0x593A Dear Ms. Jones, 0x5996-0x59E5 I can't tell you how much my husband and I enjoyed your company's 0x59EB-0x5A3A tour of the WordStar program last weekend. Helpful menus were 0x5A59-0x5A7A GREAT! Now try screen scrolling. 0x5A86-0x5A8F Press the 0x5A92-0x5A9C screen up 0x5A9F-0x5AA5 command 0x5AB7-0x5ABE Press ^C 0x5B20-0x5B6F tour of the WordStar program last weekend. Helpful menus were 0x5B75-0x5BC4 always nearby and ready to assist us. We didn't get lost once. 0x5BCA-0x5C18 I would recommend your tour to anyone. 0x5C74-0x5CC3 George was impressed with the ease of "cut and paste" work made 0x5CC9-0x5D18 possible by the commands on the Block Menu. He's always changing 0x5D1E-0x5D6C things, and WordStar makes it so simple. 0x5DC8-0x5E17 As for myself, I loved the special effects at the Print Menu, 0x5E1F-0x5E27 12 COL 01 0x5E30-0x5E63 One more time will get us to the text I have added. 0x5E6F-0x5E74 Press 0x5E77-0x5E81 screen up 0x5E84-0x5E90 one more time 0x5E9E-0x5EA5 Press ^C 0x5EFF-0x4F4E As for myself, I loved the special effects at the Print Menu, 0x5F54-0x5FA3 especially the professionally polished form letter that sailed 0x5FA9-0x5FF7 off into the sunset during printout. Unbelievable! 0x6053-0x60A1 Thanks for your time and effort, Frances. 0x60FD-0x614B Sincerely, 0x61A7-0x61F5 Madeline Matthews 0x6208-0x6233 Good. Notice the new text I added. Now... 0x6240-0x6249 Press the 0x624C-0x6258 screen down 0x625B-0x6261 command 0x6271-0x6278 Press ^R 0x62BA-0x6308 tour of the WordStar program last weekend. Helpful menus were 0x630F-0x635E always nearby and ready to assist us. We didn't get lost once. 0x6364-0x63B2 I would recommend your tour to anyone. 0x640E-0x645D George was impressed with the ease of "cut and paste" work made 0x6463-0x64B2 possible by the commands on the Block Menu. He's always changing 0x64B8-0x6506 things, and WordStar makes it so simple. 0x6562-0x65B1 As for myself, I loved the special effects at the Print Menu, 0x65C3-0x65FA Good. We've reviewed all the old scrolling commands. 0x664E-0x6664 ^Z line down ^W line up 0x666A-0x6684 ^C screen up ^R screen down 0x66B5-0x66FD Remember, you can speed up scrolling operations with QUICK Menu commands. 0x6703-0x6748 No matter where in your file the cursor is located, the beginning is a 0x674E-0x6766 mere two keystrokes away. 0x677C-0x6784 Press the 0x6787-0x6792 Quick Menu 0x6795-0x679B command 0x67A8-0x67AF Press ^Q 0x680A-0x680B ^Q 0x682F-0x685F To WordStar, the beginning of a file is the "top. 0x6866-0x68A1 The top is a good place to start editing, so let's go there. 0x68B8-0x68C0 Press the 0x68C3-0x68CC top file 0x68CF-0x68D5 command 0x68E2-0x68E8 Press R 0x691C-0x691D ^R 0x694D-0x6954 MENUTOUR 0x6998-0x69E6 ^DFROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS^D 0x69ED-0x6A3B Ms. Frances Jones 0x6A42-0x6A90 Software Tours, Inc. 0x6A97-0x6AE5 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x6AEC-0x6B3A Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x6B53-0x6B94 Good. There are two cursor movement commands that make the cursor 0x6B9A-0x6BCC leap over entire words to the left or to the right. 0x6BD2-0x6C1A Ready for an example? Check how quickly you can get to the first word in 0x6C20-0x6C2F your letterhead. 0x6C4C-0x6C50 Press 0x6C53-0x6C5D word right 0x6C68-0x6C6F Press ^F 0x6CEC-0x6D32 Now that's FAST! With the word-right command, you skip over individual 0x6D38-0x6D6F characters and spaces to the beginning of the next word. 0x6D75-0x6DAD To get the feel of this command, try it a few more times. 0x6DC4-0x6DC8 Press 0x6DCB-0x6DD6 word right 0x6DD9-0x6DE3 seven times 0x6DFA-0x6E01 Press ^F 0x6EDB-0x6EDC 27 0x6EE9-0x6EED Press 0x6EF0-0x6EFB word right 0x6EFE-0x6F0B six more times 0x6F23-0x6F24 31 0x6F30-0x6F34 Press 0x6F37-0x6F42 word right 0x6F45-0x6F53 five more times 0x6F6B-0x6F6C 36 0x6F78-0x6F7C Press 0x6F7F-0x6F8A word right 0x6F8D-0x6F9B four more times 0x6FB3-0x6FB4 39 0x6FC0-0x6FC4 Press 0x6FC7-0x6FD2 word right 0x6FD5-0x6FE4 three more times 0x6FFB-0x6FFC 48 0x7009-0x700D Press 0x7010-0x701B word right 0x701E-0x702B two more times 0x7043-0x7044 56 0x7051-0x7055 Press 0x7058-0x7063 word right 0x7066-0x7072 one more time 0x708B-0x708C 58 0x70C9-0x710E ^ "Word left" works exactly as "word right" does, 0x7121-0x714A but in the opposite direction. 0x7150-0x715A ^E 0x716F-0x7174 ^S ^D 0x7184-0x71BE These commands expand the basic CURSOR MOVEMENT DIAMOND, 0x71C4-0x720A ^X which you learned in the WordTutor QUICK LESSON. 0x7243-0x7247 Press 0x724A-0x7254 word left 0x7257-0x7261 seven times 0x7279-0x7280 Press ^A 0x7374-0x7375 56 0x7383-0x7386 Press 0x738A-0x7394 word left 0x7397-0x73A4 six more times 0x73BC-0x73BD 48 0x73CA-0x73CE Press 0x73D1-0x73DB word left 0x73DE-0x73EC five more times 0x7404-0x7405 39 0x7412-0x7416 Press 0x7419-0x7423 word left 0x7426-0x7434 four more times 0x744C-0x744D 36 0x7459-0x745D Press 0x7460-0x746A word left 0x746D-0x747C three more times 0x7494-0x7495 31 0x74A3-0x74A7 Press 0x74AA-0x74B4 word left 0x74B7-0x74C4 two more times 0x74DC-0x74DD 27 0x74ED-0x74F1 Press 0x74F4-0x74FE word left 0x7501-0x7509 once more 0x7524-0x7525 20 0x7562-0x75AD No more plodding from single character to single character for you . . . now 0x75B3-0x75E0 you can leap over words with a single command! 0x75E6-0x761D But that's enough moving around. Let's do some editing. 0x766F-0x76B8 WordStar, unlike the typewriter, makes it easy for you to "cut and paste." 0x76BE-0x7707 Heh. Throw away your scissors and glue! With commands from the Block Menu, you 0x770D-0x773A become a designer and layout artist instantly. 0x7750-0x7758 Press the 0x775B-0x7766 Block Menu 0x7769-0x776F command 0x777D-0x7784 Press ^K 0x77BE-0x77C5 MENUTOUR 0x77EF-0x77F0 ^K 0x7814-0x7862 ^DFROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS^D 0x7869-0x78B7 Ms. Frances Jones 0x78BE-0x790C Software Tours, Inc. 0x7913-0x7961 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x7968-0x79B6 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x79CF-0x7A1C In Lesson #1, I told you that blocks of text can be moved, copied, and deleted 0x7A22-0x7A61 easily with commands from the Block Menu. Now you'll learn how. 0x7A67-0x7AAF To manipulate a block of text, you must first mark its beginning and end. 0x7AB5-0x7AFE Let's start by marking the beginning of the block where the cursor is now. 0x7B15-0x7B23 Press the Block 0x7B26-0x7B2C Begin 0x7B2F-0x7B35 command 0x7B42-0x7B48 Press B 0x7B7C-0x7B7D ^B 0x7BA9-0x7BAB 0x7BAE-0x7BE6 ^DFROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS^D 0x7C25-0x7C2F There's the 0x7C35-0x7C57 "beginning of a block" marker, the 0x7C5F-0x7C66 symbol. 0x7C6C-0x7CB4 The "end of a block" marker belongs at the end of this line. To move the 0x7CBA-0x7CEB cursor there quickly, use the two-key command ^QD. 0x7CFF-0x7D03 Press 0x7D06-0x7D09 ^Q 0x7D0C-0x7D0E and 0x7D11-0x7D13 D 0x7D16-0x7D28 in quick succession 0x7D35-0x7D57 Hold down CTRL and press QD quickly 0x7DEB-0x7DEC ^Q 0x7E83-0x7E8B Press the 0x7E8E-0x7E99 right side 0x7E9C-0x7EA2 command 0x7EB4-0x7EBA Press D 0x7EF1-0x7EF2 ^D 0x7F50-0x7F8E To mark the end of your block we need to go the the Block Menu. 0x7FA4-0x7FAC Press the 0x7FAF-0x7FBA Block Menu 0x7FBD-0x7FC3 command 0x7FD0-0x7FD7 Press ^K 0x802B-0x8049 Now mark the end of your block. 0x8061-0x806F Press the Block 0x8072-0x8076 End 0x8079-0x807F command 0x808C-0x8092 Press K 0x80BE-0x80BF ^K 0x80EB-0x8110 ^DFROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS^D 0x8167-0x818C There--the entire block is now marked. 0x8192-0x81D7 Let's move the cursor to a new place and do something with that block. 0x81EE-0x81F6 Press the 0x81F9-0x8204 word right 0x8207-0x820D command 0x821A-0x8221 Press ^F 0x8270-0x8277 MENUTOUR 0x82D0-0x82F5 ^DFROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS^D 0x8314-0x8362 Ms. Frances Jones 0x8369-0x83B7 Software Tours, Inc. 0x83BE-0x840C 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x8413-0x8461 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x847A-0x84BD As an exercise you're going to place an exact copy of the letterhead 0x84C3-0x84DF at the cursor's new location. 0x84E5-0x8514 For the necessary command, check the Block Menu. 0x852B-0x8533 Press the 0x8536-0x8541 Block Menu 0x8544-0x854A command 0x8557-0x855E Press ^K 0x858D-0x858E ^K 0x85B2-0x85F4 Here's the WordStar way to avoid typing the same information twice. 0x85FA-0x8645 Notice where the cursor is located and what happens to the marked block when 0x864B-0x8664 you give the next command. 0x867A-0x8688 Press the Block 0x868B-0x8690 Copy 0x8693-0x8699 command 0x86A7-0x86AD Press C 0x86E1-0x86E2 ^C 0x8731-0x877F ^DFROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS^D 0x8788-0x87AD ^DFROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS^D 0x87B0-0x87D8 Ms. Frances Jones 0x87DF-0x8829 Your command inserted an exact copy of the marked block into your letter at 0x882F-0x887A the cursor's location. That's a handy feature, especially if you're using a 0x8880-0x88BA long or complicated phrase at several places in a document. 0x88C0-0x890D But you don't need two letterheads, and I want to show you the delete command. 0x8924-0x892C Press the 0x892F-0x893A Block Menu 0x893D-0x8943 command 0x8950-0x8957 Press ^K 0x8986-0x8987 ^K 0x89AB-0x89E4 The copied block is still marked, so to get rid of it. . . 0x89FA-0x8A08 Press the Block 0x8A0B-0x8A12 Delete 0x8A15-0x8A1B command 0x8A28-0x8A2E Press Y 0x8A62-0x8A63 ^Y 0x8ADE-0x8B2C ^DFROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS^D 0x8B33-0x8B81 Ms. Frances Jones 0x8B88-0x8BD6 Software Tours, Inc. 0x8BDD-0x8C2B 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x8C32-0x8C80 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x8C99-0x8CE2 Nice work. You've learned some new commands, but you haven't used them to 0x8CE8-0x8D31 really CHANGE anything yet. Let's move one of the sentences in the letter 0x8D37-0x8D7D to a better location. Scroll down until you see the sentence, "I would 0x8D83-0x8DA1 recommend your tour to anyone." 0x8DB8-0x8DC0 Press the 0x8DC7-0x8DCD screen up 0x8DD0-0x8DD6 command 0x8DE3-0x8DEA Press ^C 0x8E1E-0x8E6C Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x8EC8-0x8F16 Dear Ms. Jones, 0x8F72-0x8FC1 I can't tell you how much my husband and I enjoyed your company's 0x8FC7-0x9016 tour of the WordStar program last weekend. Helpful menus were 0x904A-0x907B The sentence hasn't appeared yet . . . keep going. 0x9090-0x9098 Press the 0x909B-0x90A5 screen up 0x90A8-0x90B4 command again 0x90C1-0x90C8 Press ^C 0x90F4-0x9143 tour of the WordStar program last weekend. Helpful menus were 0x9149-0x9198 always nearby and ready to assist us. We didn't get lost once. 0x919E-0x91EC I would recommend your tour to anyone. 0x9248-0x9297 George was impressed with the ease of "cut and paste" work made 0x929D-0x92EC possible by the commands on the Block Menu. He's always changing 0x92F4-0x92FC 10 COL 01 0x9316-0x953E There's the sentence, at the end of the letter's first paragraph. It's a 0x9364-0x93B2 compliment nice enough to be an entire paragraph by itself. Let's make it one. 0x93B8-0x9404 First, move the cursor to the first letter of the first word of the sentence. 0x941F-0x9423 Press 0x9426-0x9430 line down 0x9433-0x9437 twice 0x9453-0x945A Press ^X 0x94DA-0x94DE Press 0x94E1-0x94EB line down 0x94EE-0x94F7 once again 0x9501-0x9502 11 0x951D-0x951E 12 0x9545-0x958C Good. Now mark the beginning of the block with the two-key command ^KB. 0x9592-0x95D8 Remember that you can skip the Block menu if you hold down the CTRL key 0x95DE-0x960E while you press K and then B in quick succession. 0x9622-0x9626 Press 0x9629-0x962C ^K 0x962F-0x9631 and 0x9634-0x9636 B 0x9639-0x964B in quick succession 0x9658-0x9678 Press ^KB to mark beginning block 0x970C-0x970D ^K 0x975F-0x9760 ^K 0x9784-0x97D0 You missed your chance for a "quick" block mark. Notice the change of menus. 0x97D6-0x980C That's OK. Let's continue marking our block from here. 0x9822-0x9830 Press the Block 0x9833-0x9839 Begin 0x983C-0x9842 command 0x984F-0x9854 Press 0x98D5-0x9920 I would recommend your tour to anyone. 0x9939-0x9981 So far so good. The end of this block should include the carriage return 0x9987-0x99A6 at the end of the line. So. . . 0x99BE-0x99C6 Press the 0x99C9-0x99D3 line down 0x99D6-0x99DC command 0x9A19-0x9A1A 13 0x9A41-0x9A8C You're ready to mark the end of the block with another two-key command: ^KK. 0x9A92-0x9ADC Skip the Block Menu again by holding down CTRL while you press the two keys 0x9AE2-0x9AF5 in quick succession. 0x9B09-0x9B0D Press 0x9B10-0x9B13 ^K 0x9B16-0x9B18 and 0x9B1B-0x9B1D K 0x9B20-0x9B21 in 0x9B24-0x9B34 quick succession 0x9B3F-0x9B5C Press ^KK to mark ending block 0x9BE8-0x9BE9 ^K 0x9C3B-0x9C3C ^K 0x9C60-0x9CAC You missed your chance for a "quick" block mark. Notice the change of menus. 0x9CB2-0x9CF3 That's OK. Let's continue marking the end of our block from here. 0x9D0B-0x9D13 Press the 0x9D16-0x9D20 end block 0x9D23-0x9D29 command 0x9D36-0x9D3C Press K 0x9D73-0x9D74 ^K 0x9DB7-0x9E05 I would recommend your tour to anyone. 0x9E20-0x9E3C You've mastered the technique 0x9E4C-0x9E88 Now move this sentence to a place near the end of the letter. 0x9EA0-0x9EA8 Press the 0x9EAB-0x9EB5 screen up 0x9EB8-0x9EBE command 0x9ECB-0x9ED2 Press ^C 0x9F11-0x9F60 possible by the commands on the Block Menu. He's always changing 0x9F66-0x9FB4 things, and WordStar makes it so simple. 0xA010-0xA05F As for myself, I loved the special effects at the Print Menu, 0xA065-0xA0B4 especially the professionally polished form letter that sailed 0xA0BA-0xA108 off into the sunset during printout. Unbelievable! 0xA121-0xA132 One more time. . . 0xA14A-0xA152 Press the 0xA155-0xA15F screen up 0xA162-0xA168 command 0xA175-0xA17C Press ^C 0xA1B3-0xA201 off into the sunset during printout. Unbelievable! 0xA25D-0xA2AB Thanks for your time and effort, Frances. 0xA307-0xA355 Sincerely, 0xA3B1-0xA3FF Madeline Matthews 0xA42A-0xA475 There--the blank line between "Unbelievable!" and "Thanks" looks like a good 0xA47B-0xA4C3 place for the complimentary sentence you've marked. Just move the cursor 0xA4C9-0xA4DD up a couple of lines. 0xA4F6-0xA4FE Press the 0xA501-0xA509 line up 0xA50C-0xA512 command 0xA531-0xA538 Press ^E 0xA5AD-0xA5AE 22 0xA5BB-0xA5BF Press 0xA5C2-0xA5CA line up 0xA5CD-0xA5DF command once more 0xA5F3-0xA5F4 21 0xA61B-0xA65E Now, to move the block, check the Block Menu for the proper command. 0xA675-0xA67D Press the 0xA680-0xA68B Block Menu 0xA68E-0xA694 command 0xA6A1-0xA6A8 Press ^K 0xA6D7-0xA6D8 ^K 0xA70D-0xA71B Press the Block 0xA71E-0xA723 Move 0xA726-0xA72C command 0xA739-0xA73F Press V 0xA773-0xA774 ^V 0xA7EF-0xA83D off into the sunset during printout. Unbelievable! 0xA846-0xA894 I would recommend your tour to anyone. 0xA8F2-0xA940 Thanks for your time and effort, Frances. 0xA99C-0xA9EA Sincerely, 0xAA58-0xAA9F There it is! All you need to make this sentence a separate paragraph is 0xAAA5-0xAAD7 a blank line between "Unbelievable!" and "I would." 0xAAEF-0xAAF3 Press 0xAAF6-0xAB04 End paragraph 0xAB07-0xAB0D command 0xAB1A-0xAB25 Press RETURN 0xAB45-0x1B46 22 0xAB5B-0xABA9 off into the sunset during printout. Unbelievable! 0xAC07-0xAC55 I would recommend your tour to anyone. 0xACB3-0xAD01 Thanks for your time and effort, Frances. 0xAD5D-0xADAB Sincerely, 0xADC4-0xADF9With WordStar, you "unmark" a block by "hiding" the marking. Looks good. Your final step is to "UNmark" the block. 0xADFF-0xAE2D The command is--where else?--on the Block Menu. 0xAE44-0xAE4C Press the 0xAE4F-0xAE5A Block Menu 0xAE5D-0xAE63 command 0xAE70-0xAE77 Press ^K 0xAEA6-0xAEA7 ^K 0xAECB-0xAF06 With WordStar, you "unmark" a block by "hiding" the marking. 0xAF1D-0xAF2B Press the Block 0xAF2E-0xAF33 Hide 0xAF36-0xAF3C command 0xAF49-0xAF4F Press H 0xAF83-0xAF84 ^H 0xAF9D-0xAFEB I would recommend your tour to anyone. 0xB02A-0xB071 You're done for now, and the last thing you do with any work is save it. 0xB077-0xB08C Remember "Save--done"? 0xB092-0xB0AE It's the two-key command ^KD. 0xB0B4-0xB0F5 You already know how to give a two-key command and avoid the menu. 0xB10B-0xB10F Press 0xB112-0xB115 ^K 0xB118-0xB11A and 0xB11D-0xB11F D 0xB122-0xB130 without pausing 0xB13D-0xB152 Press ^KD to save text 0xB228-0xB229 ^K 0xB24D-0xB293 You missed your chance for a "quick" save. Notice the change of menus. 0xB299-0xB2B3 That's OK. Let's continue. 0xB2C9-0xB2D4 Press ^K and 0xB2D7-0xB2D9 D 0xB2DC-0xB2EA without pausing 0xB2F7-0xB2FD Press D 0xB377-0xB386 ^K^D WAIT 0xB392-0xB393 ^K 0xB396-0xB3A2 WAIT 0xB3B0-0xB3B7 MENUTOUR 0xB3BF-0xB3CA SAVING FILE 0xB4FA-0xB50B directory of disk 0xB50E-0xB50F Z: 0xB515-0xB543 MENUTOUR MENUTOUR.BAK PRINT.TST SUMMARY 0xB56D-0xB57D There's your file 0xB5BF-0xB5E7 and the backup copy that WordStar creates 0xB5ED-0xB605 whenever you save a file. 0xB650-0xB671 MENUTOUR.BAK is actually a copy of 0xB677-0xB6B4 the file as it was before you made the changes in this lesson. 0xB74B-0xB790 You've learned some important commands in this lesson. The 0xB796-0xB7DB ability to "cut and paste" without scissors or glue can save 0xB7E1-0xB826 you a LOT of valuable time and trouble. 0xB82C-0xB87A It's time to review and then play a game with the new commands. 0xB880-0xB8CE To finish up, let's leave WordStar. 0xB9D8-0xB9E0 Press the 0xB9E3-0xB9F2 EXIT to system 0xB9F5-0xB9FB command 0xBA10-0xBA1F Press X for EXIT 0xBA74-0xBAAB Your prompt tells you that WordStar has been put to bed. 0xBAB1-0xBAF0 Your changes to the file MENUTOUR are safely stored on the disk. 0xBAF6-0xBB1E You've learned some very useful commands, 0xBB2D-0xBB31 ^A 0xBB34-0xBB50 Move the cursor one word left 0xBB53-0xBB5E ^F 0xBB61-0xBB7E Move the cursor one word right 0xBB86-0xBB8A ^KB 0xBB8D-0xBBA9 Mark the beginning of a block 0xBBAC-0xBBB7 ^KK 0xBBBA-0xBBD0 Mark the end of a block 0xBBD8-0xBBDC ^KY 0xBBDF-0xBBF5 Delete the marked block 0xBBF8-0xBC09 ^KH 0xBC0C-0xBC20 Hide the marked block 0xBC28-0xBC2C ^KC 0xBC2F-0xBC5C Copy the marked block at the cursor's location 0xBC64-0xBC68 ^KV 0xBC6B-0xBC98 Move the marked block to the cursor's location 0xBCA0-0xBCD1 Would you like to play a game with these commands? 0xBD12-0xBD16 Press 0xBD19-0xBD1B Y 0xBD1E-0xBD1F or 0xBD22-0xBD24 N 0xBD27-0xBD34 (N skips game) 0xBD41-0xBD5E Press Y for execise, N to skip 0xBDC7-0xBDE1 TAKE A LOOK AT THIS PHRASE: 0xBDE7-0xBDF8 mice. Three blind 0xBE00-0xBE37 Here is a well-known phrase with the words out of order. 0xBE3D-0xBE71 You're supposed to rearrange the words to make sense. 0xBE77-0xBEB5 Use ^A and ^F to move the cursor from the beginning of one word 0xBEBB-0xBEE8 to the beginning of the next or previous word. 0xBEEE-0xBE3A Mark the word (or words) you want to move with ^KB (beginning) and ^KK (end). 0xBF40-0xBF81 Move the marked word (or words) to a new location with ^KV (move). 0xBF87-0xBF8C READY? 0xBFF6-0xC025 --Cursor Movement-- --Block Operations-- 0xC02D-0xC059 ^A word left ^KB Begin ^KK End 0xC063-0xC090 ^F word right ^KV Move ^KH Hide 0xC1B0-0xC1E4 REARRANGE THE WORDS BELOW TO FORM A WELL-KNOWN PHRASE 0xC23F-0xC266 mice. Three blind 0xC382-0xC3B4 STEP 1 Mark "Three", and move it to the beginning. 0xC3BA-0xC3E6 STEP 2 Mark "mice.", and move it to the end. 0xC48D-0xC494 Move the 0xC497-0xC49E cursor 0xC4A1-0xC4A2 to 0xC4A5-0xC4AC "Three" 0xC4B4-0xC4B8 Press 0xC4BB-0xC4BF ESC 0xC4C2-0xC4CF at any time to 0xC4D2-0xC4DB quit game 0xC527-0xC52E Press ^F 0xC597-0xC59D Use the 0xC5A0-0xC5A6 Begin 0xC5A9-0xC5B5 block command 0xC5D8-0xC5FE Press ^KB in rapid seccession 0xC65F-0xC665 Press B 0xC6D0-0xC6DA Three blind 0xC6E5-0xC6EC Move the 0xC6EF-0xC6F6 cursor 0xC6F9-0xC6FA to 0xC6FD-0xC70E "blind" 0xC728-0xC72F Press ^F 0xC798-0xC7A2 Now use the 0xC7A5-0xC7A9 End 0xC7AC-0xC7B8 block command 0xC7DC-0xC7F8 Press ^KK in rapid seccession 0xC863-0x869 Press K 0xC8CF-0xC8D3 Three 0xC8D6-0xC8DE blind 0xC8E9-0xC8F5 Now, move the 0xC8F8-0xC8FF cursor 0xC902-0xC903 to 0xC906-0xC913 "mice" 0xC92D-0xC934 Press ^A 0xC9A7-0xC9AE Press ^A 0xCA15-0xCA19 Move 0xCA1C-0xCA2B the marked block 0xCA57-0xCA73 Press ^KV in rapid succession 0xCADE-0xCAE4 Press V 0xCB4A-0xCB4E Three 0xCB51-0xCB5D mice. blind 0xCB6F-0xCB74 Hide 0xCB77-0xCB8F the block before going on 0xCBAC-0xCBC8 Press ^KH in rapid succession 0xCC33-0xCC39 Press H 0xCC9D-0xCCA1 Three 0xCCB6-0xCCBA begin 0xCCBD-0xCCCB STEP 2: Move 0xCCCE-0xCCCF to 0xCCD2-0xCCDA "mice" 0xCCF4-0xCCFB Press ^F 0xCD64-0xCD6A Use the 0xCD6D-0xCD73 Begin 0xCD76-0xCD88 block command again 0xCDA8-0xCDC4 Press ^KB in rapid succession 0xCE2F-0xCE35 Press B 0xCEA0-0xCEAB mice. blind 0xCEB4-0xCEB8 Move 0xCEBB-0xCEC0 to the 0xCEC3-0xCEC7 End 0xCECA-0xCED5 of the block 0xCEFA-0xCF01 Press ^F 0xCF6A-0xCF71 Mark the 0xCF74-0xCF78 end 0xCF7B-0xCF86 of the block 0xCFAE-0xCFCA Press ^KK in rapid succession 0xD035-0xD03B Press K 0xD0A1-0xD0A5 mice. 0xD0A8-0xD0B1 blind 0xD0BA-0xD0BE Move 0xD0C1-0xD0C6 to the 0xD0C9-0xD0CD end 0xD0D0-0xD0D5 of the 0xD0D8-0xD0E6 sentence 0xD100-0xD107 Press ^F 0xD170-0xD185 Now use the command to 0xD188-0xD18D Move 0xD190-0xD198 the block 0xD1B4-0xD1D0 Press ^KV in rapid succession 0xD23B-0xD241 Press V 0xD2A5-0xD2AA blind 0xD2AD-0xD2B1 mice. 0xD2C4-0xD2C8 Let's 0xD2CB-0xD2D0 Hide 0xD2D3-0xD2EA the block for completion 0xD308-0xD324 Press ^KH in rapid succession 0xD38F-0xD395 Press H 0xD3F9-0xD3FD mice. 0xD406-0xD40A GOOD 0xD480-0xD4A2 CONGRATULATIONS! 0xD4DB-0xD522 You've finished Lesson #3. You're halfway through the WordStar Lessons. 0xD528-0xD564 And you're well on your way to being an expert with WordStar! 0xD56A-0xD5A6 EXPERIMENT with WordStar on your own, if you haven't already. 0xD5AC-0xD5ED Check out the menus and the Reference Manual. Open a practice file 0xD5F4-0xD62F and try commands that look useful or just plain interesting. 0xD637-0xD66B If you practice with a COPY of WordStar and COPIES of 0xD671-0xD6A7 your important files, nothing can be harmed. Have fun! 0xD6AF-0xD6EA . . .And call on me when you're ready for Lesson #4. 'Bye! Program in Action